Sepasang Sandal Cinta Dari Tokyo
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Di masa duka itu, ia memotong rambutnya, menjalinnya menjadi sepasang sandal untuk suaminya. Sandal itu dikuburkan bersama dengan jenasah Naruto. Itulah benda terakhir penuh cinta dan air mata yang dibuat Sasuke untuk Naruto.


**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gendre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Di masa duka itu, ia memotong rambutnya, menjalinnya menjadi sepasang sandal untuk suaminya. Sandal itu dikuburkan bersama dengan jenasah Naruto. Itulah benda terakhir penuh cinta dan air mata yang dibuat Sasuke untuk Naruto.**

**Sepasang Sandal Cinta Dari Tokyo**

**By**

**Sentimental Aqumarine**

Banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa kisah paling romantis adalah sejarah Romeo dan Juliet, Jack dan Rose, atau Rama dan Shinta. Namun, bagaimana jika kisah yang tak kalah romantis datang dari sebuah pemakaman kuno yang terletak di sebelah barat kota Tokyo, ditemukan sebuah makam yang berisi mumi. Mumi itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang hidup di abad ke 18.

Pria ini meninggal pada usia 25 tahun. Ia adalah bagian dari klan Uzumaki. Dan yang membuat kematiannya begitu dramatis adalah kondisinya ketika ditemukan. Ia mendekap sebuah surat dengan isi yang menyentuh. Surat itu ditulis oleh istrinya yang sedang hamil.

Surat penuh kesedihan itu dialamatkan pada ayah dari anaknya yang belum lahir. Di sisi kepala mumi tersebut, ditemukan sebuah sandal yang terbuat dari anyaman rami dan rambut istrinya sendiri.

_Tokyo, 23 Juli 1758_

_ Kau selalu bilang, "Sayang, mari hidup bersama hingga rambut kita menua dan meninggal di hari yang sama" Bagaimana bisa kau pergi tanpa aku? Siapa yang harus aku dan anak kita dengarkan? Bagaimana kami akan hidup? Bagaimana kau bisa mendahuluiku?_

_ Bagaimana kau memberikan hatimu padaku dan bagaimana aku memberikan hatiku padamu? Setiap kali kita berbaring bersama, kau selalu bilang, "Sayang, apakah orang lain saling membahagiakan dan mencintai satu sama lain seperti yang kita lakukan? Apakah mereka sama seperti kita?" Bagaimana bisa kau maninggalkan itu semua dan meninggalkan aku lebih dulu?_

_ Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Kumohon, bawalah aku ke tempat kau berada. Aku tak bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu di dunia ini dan pedihku tak ada batasnya. Kemana aku harus memberikan hatiku sekarang dan bagaimana aku bisa hidup bersama anak kita sementara kami kehilanganmu?_

_ Tolong baca surat ini dan datanglah ke mimpiku. Karena kau ingin kau mendengarmu dengan jelas dalam mimpiku, aku menulis surat ini dan memasukkannya. Bacalah dengan jelas dan bicaralah padaku._

_ Saat aku melahirkan anak ini, siapa yang harus dia panggil ayah? Adakah orang yang bisa memahami perasaanku? Tak ada tragedy sepedih ini di bawah langit._

_ Kini kau ada di dunia lain, dan tidak sepertiku yang ada dipalung kesedihan terdalam. Rasa sakit dan sedih yang aku tuliskan ini tak ada habisnya. Tolong baca surat ini dan datanglah ke mimpiku, tunjukkan dirimu dengan jelas. Aku percaya aku bisa melihatmu di mimpiku. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakana tapi aku sudahi sampai disini._

_ Yang mencintaimu,_

_ Uchiha Sasuke_

Betapa Sasuke sangat sangat kehilangan suaminya. Ditinggalkan orang yang sangat dicintai memang menjadi duka yang tak cukup diungkapkan dengan kata-kata dan air mata bagi mereka yang masih hidup di dunia. Begitu putus asanya, Sasuke hampir melompat dari jurang agar bisa bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Namun, ia tak melakukannya karena sedang hamil.

Di masa duka itu, ia memotong rambutnya, menjalinnya menjadi sepasang sandal untuk suaminya. Sandal itu dikuburkan bersama dengan jenasah Naruto. Itulah benda terakhir penuh cinta dan air mata yang dibuat Sasuke untuk Naruto.

The End

Pojok Suara :

Satu lagi sebuah kisah cinta sejati yang saya hadirkan untuk fic saya. Cinta sejati itu ada. Pedih ataupun manis, semuanya menjadi bagian hidup yang penting bagi para pecinta. Salut untuk Opa dan Oma yang masih saling mencintai sampai saat ini. Semoga kalian berdua selalu berada dalam lindungan Tuhan. Amin..

Mind to review?


End file.
